


Plans

by chillychillywilly



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Fluff, I should be sleeping, M/M, Short, ill regret posting this in the morning night, really tired fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 22:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillychillywilly/pseuds/chillychillywilly
Summary: This wasn't what Evan had been expecting today.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i've written vantoonz like twice in my entire life sorry if this is crap i just wanted vantoonz

It was hard for Evan to explain why he fell for such a strange person. Luke, with his too-loud laughs and his bold personality that was almost nothing like Evan's. Luke, the one guy who couldn't care less about other people's opinions and didn't know what shame was. 

Luke, the man who somehow swept Evan right off his feet, was currently standing in front of Evan with a ring in his hand and a grin on his face. 

Evan was speechless right now. His heart was pounding furiously in his chest, and he could feel tears welling up in his eyes. 

This wasn't what he had been expecting today. This wasn't what he thought would happen when Luke dragged him out of the house today. 

“One last date before I head back home,” he had said. 

And now, with a pretty, shiny ring being held up to him, Evan feels like he's about to burst with joy. 

“Hey,” Luke says softly, grin still there. “You gotta answer me, baby.” 

Evan doesn't trust himself to speak, so he nods his head awkwardly, hands instinctively going up to cover his mouth. He was never very good with his words, and if he was to open his mouth he knew for sure he would start to scream or something weird like that. 

Luke chuckles warmly, standing up to hug Evan tightly. “Come on, Evan, honey. There's no need to cry over this,” he murmurs. “You're gonna make me cry too, you know that?” 

Evan shakes his head, nestling himself into the crook of his neck. “I just wasn't expecting that…” 

“Of course you weren't. That's how surprises work.” Evan can practically hear the grin in Luke's voice, making him huff and smack his chest lightly. 

“Asshole. I'm trying to be emotional over here.” 

Luke grins once more, kissing Evan's forehead as he slips the ring onto his finger. “See how good it looks? I think I made a good choice,” he jokes. “And the ring looks pretty good too.” 

Evan can't help the laugh that comes bubbling out of him. He hugs Luke once more, sighing softly. The two stay like that for a moment, taking in the moment they had created. 

“Why today?” Evan wonders aloud, finally breaking the silence. 

“Because when I come back, I'll be here to stay,” Luke says thoughtfully. “And when I come back, it'll be in a beautiful fuckin’ tuxedo and some coffee. I know how you like your coffee.” 

Evan smiles and shakes his head again, relaxing as Luke presses a chaste kiss to his cheek.

“You're such a dork, Luke.” 

“Well, you're marrying this dork, so who's the bigger dork, huh?”


End file.
